


Exactly Like a Date

by humbleramblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Other, This is just really fluffy, there's really nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbleramblings/pseuds/humbleramblings
Summary: You are the granddaughter of Newt Scamander and Fred Weasley asks you out during your stroll through the Forbidden Forest.





	

You stroked the mane of the unicorn gently, smiling as it leaned into your touch. You knew that you really shouldn’t be in the Forbidden Forest, it was forbidden for a reason. But how could you stay away from such magnificent creatures? You loved to interact with creatures and beasts, they were one of your favorite parts about having magic blood. 

You pulled an apple out of your bag and held it out to the unicorn, who accepted it graciously. Unicorns were not always so keen on people, but you always seemed to have the magic touch when it came to creatures. It was suspected that you inherited that from your grandfather, Newt Scamander. You smiled again as the unicorn nuzzled you, patting it on the head, you left to wander about the forest and find more creatures. 

You explored the forest aimlessly, gathering up any wildflowers and sprigs that caught your fancy, tucking them into your hair. Your fingers brushed tree trunks and low hanging branches, absorbing the forest as much as you could. You really loved being in the forest, among the plants and the creatures. They seemed to understand you more than most people. The only other person who you felt really understood you was Luna Lovegood, although she was a great deal airier than you were. 

Your head turned sharply as you heard a twig snap behind you. You adored the forest, but it could be quite dangerous sometimes. “Hello?” You said loudly. “Is somebody there?” You were greeted with silence. It must have just been some kind of creature, so you decided to continue on, a little more cautiously now. 

You heard something behind you again and you turned once more, pulling your wand this time. “Whoever is there, please show yourself. I don’t want to have to hex you.” 

Fred Weasley emerged from behind a rather large tree trunks. “Um, hi,” he said a bit awkwardly. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. Why was he out here? And why was he not with George? The two of them were practically glued together. “Have you — have you been following me?” You asked him, lowering your wand. 

“I wasn’t following you! Well, I mean, I was — but not at first. You see, I didn’t  _ mean  _ to follow you but you just seemed to be having a really nice time with that unicorn and I didn’t wanna scare it off. And I’ve just been trying to catch up with you without scaring you, which I guess I didn’t do. Sorry about that.” 

“Oh,” You said, a little surprised by his thoughtfulness. “Well, that was nice of you.” 

“Yeah,” said Fred. “Would you...mind if I joined you?” He asked and scratched the back of his neck as if he was nervous. But there was no way that he could be nervous, this was Fred Weasley. 

“Not at all,” You said happily. You began to walk through the forest again, this time with Fred accompanying you. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, so you asked him, “What are you doing out here all by yourself? I was under the impression that George never left your side.”

Fred laughed. “I came out here because there was something I needed to and I didn’t really want George here for it.” 

“And what did you have to do?

He scratched his neck nervously again. “I haven’t actually done it yet now that you mention it.” 

“Well, what is it?”

Fred paused and smiled at you. “I actually came out here to ask you if you’d like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?”

“Like, on a date?” You asked him, shocked. You never would have imagined in a hundred years that Fred Weasley would be asking you out on a date. 

“Yes,” Fred said, ‘exactly like a date.”

You smiled at him and blushed. “I would love to, Fred!”

“Brilliant,” said Fred, returning your smile with a beaming one of his own. He took your hand and started pulling you into the forest. “Now, teach me about some of the stuff out here. I never pay attention during Care of Magical Creatures.” 


End file.
